


Relief

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Menstruation, Trans Alex, john laurens is a super boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6901618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uh I'm gonna be brief, if the idea of menstruation+fingering freaks you out then you can book it outta here</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relief

Saturday was the first day rest after six consecutive days of hard work, four consecutive days of rain, and three consecutive days of his menstrual cycle. 

As if the simple fact of the incongruence of his body and his gender wasn't enough to significantly burden him, the ache was strong enough it couldn't seem to retreat to the back of his mind. When he started dating John, things got a bit better. John bought him a fancy heating pad, made sure he had the pain relievers with caffeine in them, straddled his hips and rubbed his back to relieve the tension. The time tradeoff was about the same- before he had just been significantly slowed with the distraction of the aches, now he had to put up with John's nursing- it wasn't all bad. 

But pain wasn't the only inconvenience. Every month Alex cursed human nature for the horrific rush of hormones that came, the subtle pique in sexual interest that he'd always pushed off until he'd stopped bleeding.

He'd been laying on his stomach, heating pad underneath him like John always scolded him for, annotating mercilessly in a textbook that had been handed down from a senior classmate when John walked into the apartment. 

"Hey Ale- _Alex_ it literally says on the heating pad that you're not supposed to do that. What if you fall asleep? You'll be cooked. I will not tolerate my boyfriend being _cooked_." His voice remained soft through the chastisement, brows hardly furrowing with the scold. 

Alex didn't argue, he simply rolled off of the heating pad. He let his eyes follow John around the room sleepily, tried to let his appreciation for his lithe and freckled frame stay on the safe side of aesthetic attraction. And when John finished putting down his belongings and climbed his way on top of Alex, he cursed the flush that crept up his neck. 

The way John kissed would never get old, it was sweet, the taste was so uniquely him, the way he hummed and breathed melted every nerve in Alex's body. But it also led to trouble, his fiery personality was prone to escalation with promising nips and presses with his tongue. 

When John took the liberty of sucking on Alex's bottom lip he had to push at his shoulders, tapping out of the connection. 

"Unless you're gonna buy me one of those detachable shower heads you've gotta cut it out."

"Actually," a gentle kiss at his jaw, "I was thinking," another to his throat, "we could try something."

"John, _no_ , that's. That's gross. It's messy I can't-"

"Just fingers, baby, it's just fingers." Heat and shame both pitted in his gut, burned through his chest. He was already clenching around nothing, barely keeping his hips from arching to meet John's. 

"I won't do it if you don't want to, but I read up about it and apparently it helps." John's soft curls tickled his cheek as he mouthed along his jawline. Alex hummed, frustrated arousal prickling in his groin. A hand, hesitant, gentle, ghosted over his stomach, brushing at Alex's skin with the back of his fingertips. He arched into the touch, swallowing a whine. 

John raised back up, leveling to look Alex in the eyes. The two held the stare, not speaking. Expectation didn't shine through John's green eyes like he thought- instead it was a mixture of concern and admiration. Alex drew his bottom lip into his mouth and nodded with a blink. Immediately, John rolled off, disappearing around the corner. Alex sat up, confused, panicking. His entire body felt on fire, embarrassed tears threatening at his eyes. John peeled back around the corner, towel, tissues, baby wipes in tow with a giddy smile on his face. Alex's heart pounded, lead-heavy, constricted by the nerves. 

"Pants off, baby," he purred, depositing everything on the bed and smoothing the towel out. 

"John, please, you don't have to do this if you don't want to, it's weird, it's-" John twisted, seated himself on the bed and pulled Alex until his nose brushed against his stomach. His hands hooked into the waistline of Alex's sweatpants, not pulling, just suggesting. 

"I _wanna_ , baby." Alex shimmied down his sweats and the boxers, looking up to avoid the sight of what he _knew_ was there. He climbed onto the bed, laying on his back until John boxed him in like they had started. Except now he was pantsless and his heart was forcing nervous arousal with each heavy beat.

John leaned down to kiss him again, pushing his tongue into Alex's now willing mouth and gliding it along the bottom row of teeth. Alex exhaled through his nose as he licked back into John's mouth, squirming at the way he glided under and around Alex's tongue. They parted to breathe, Alex yelped as a John's palm snuck down to land on the soft skin of his hip. They both laughed at his nerves as John rubbed his fingertips in circles everywhere but his crotch. As much as Alex appreciated the tender sentiment, he was embarrassed, horny, and ready to get it over with. 

"'S this okay?" John breathed, lips still ghosting over Alex's. 

"Yes, yeah just, yeah," his whole body seemed to tighten, bracing for the touch. John was slow, gently massaging at the coarse black hair around his folds. Two fingers nudged into the slit, slick with blood and arousal, and rubbed on either side of his clit. Alex shuddered and let his eyes flutter closed, twitching with the stimulation. 

" _Fuck_ ," the fingers withdrew with a jerk and Alex snapped his eyes open to meet John's face, twisted with concern. 

"Are you okay? I can stop,"

"Yes I'm, oh my god, I say fuck constantly just _go_ ," he punctuated the command with a buck of his hips, making contact with John's wet fingers. 

He went to work, rubbing back and forth at the bundle of nerves, drawing whimpers and shakes out of Alex when he slid a bit lower. He pushed a bit further, inquisitive at Alex's entrance. The heat flooding through his chest, through his whole body, masked the soreness of the area. 

"Can I?" Again Alex nodded, widened his legs to spread a bit further open. One finger dipped inside, eased by the slick, as his thumb stayed pressed on the sensitive side of his clit. A gasp racked through Alex's lips and John occupied his mouth by pressing chaste kisses at the exposed parts of his neck. The thrusts were agonizingly slow, thumb hardly moving over the bulb it rested on. 

"Don't be a gentleman about it," his voice could hardly sound intimidating the way that it shook. John pushed in a second finger, stretch proving to be much less comfortable than usual. But while the size ached a bit, the swollen sensitivity heightened the pleasure of each slow thrust. John curled his fingers, dragged against the patch of nerves inside of him and Alex threw back his head and breathlessly moaned. 

"So beautiful, you're so so beautiful, so wet for me, I love you," John mouthed, vibrations humming against his pulse point.

"Keep, _ah_ , keep going it's good, _fuck_ this is good."

"Mmmm I told you, baby. I told you I'd make you feel good." The whisper was almost silent compared to the humming and hissing and whimpering coming from Alex. He tilted his hips, pushing them up a little bit, thighs shaking with exertion and soreness. The way John curled his fingers made a ridiculously wet noise, almost knocking Alex out of the heat of the moment if not for how close he was getting. He held his breath, he always held his breath as he felt the final surge of pleasure building up to his orgasm. 

"Breathe, baby, let me hear you," he released the lungful of air with a loud whine. 

He panted broken moans as John coaxed his climax out of him, thrusts more insistent. Alex came with a shaky scream, mouth wider than his volume called for, and spasmed around John's two fingers.

"Good boy, fuck, you're so _hot_ Alex." John groaned open mouthed into Alex's shoulder, gently withdrawing from the wet heat between his legs. Alex twitched a few times, orgasm stretching longer than usual and John captured his mouth in a deep, breathy kiss. 

He kept his eyes trained on the ceiling, anywhere so that he didn't have to see John's hand as he cleaned himself off. He brought the cold, wet wipe to clean Alex off, earning a jump but nothing else, too fucked out for a retort. The bed lifted without John's weight as he left to wash up and Alex took that cue to retrieve his pants and remove the towel from the bed.

When John came back, Alex was waiting expectantly, smile gentle on his lips. John tucked Alex's head under his own and rubbed soothingly at his lower back as the two drifted into a fuzzy sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> fuck.


End file.
